Elle Driver's Secret Part I
by solarhyper
Summary: Elle Driver seemed to have a double. It was in her bloodline, but not what anyone expected. Bea found that out rather quickly.


Before she got into the whole Bill Business, Elle Driver had a little secret that no one knew. Not even Bill.

Approximately 15 years ago, Elle Driver was a nice, young 17-year-old just finishing High School. The most popular girl in school, she seemed to have it all. She had a boyfriend who was the captain of the hockey team, soccer team and rugby team. He was tall, blonde and very friendly… the almost perfect match for Elle. However, one-night things got a little rough as their parents at a sleazy hotel caught Elle and her boyfriend.

2 months later it was confirmed that Elle was pregnant; ashamed of herself and everyone around her, she left her hometown. Traveling for an unknown amount of time, she settled down in Vancouver, British Columbia before having her baby. The boy was too much of a burden for a now 18-year-old Elle, so she dropped him off at the local orphanage before looking for work as an assassin to go after her family and the man who impregnated her.

A few years passed before Bill, found, noticed her work, and was eventually killed by Beatrix Kiddo. But a burden that she carried for years had never been told to anyone she encountered. Her son.

Her son was a complete mystery to everyone. Having broken out of the Vancouver Orphanage #11, Kyle Driver seemed to be a menace upon anyone who got in his way. He was not like most 14 year olds, but he certainly took after his mother in all qualities. He had blonde hockey-hair, blue eyes, and an odd smirk that looked exactly like his mother's. About 5"9, he was a good build. Thin, but not skinny; he took after his mother in numerous assassination methods.

The one who taught him all of his deadly methods at age 12 was Pai Mei. Shortly after Beatrix had finished her training, Kyle seeked his own help to become stronger, faster, and above all… deadlier. He was a fast learner, but unbelievably arrogant. Many times he called Pai Mei a haggard old fool, and many times Pai Mei struggled to keep his temper from flaring. Until one day, he completely snapped.

While he was training in the garden with a Haren sword, Pai Mei said his form wasn't good enough. "What would you know about form you old idiot." Kyle muttered under his breath. But Pai Mei was within earshot and quickly turned to snatch out Kyle's right eye. A loud yell bellowed as blood filled the garden. Kyle had his hand over his eye to stop the bleeding and pain but it deemed nothing. Now he was banished from Pai Mei's training.

A few weeks later he recovered in a hospital with a black patch over his eye in the exact fashion of Elle. He vowed revenge on Pai Mei and anyone who ever trained under him. 2 years passed as he killed more than 70 of his previous students using numerous methods to kill them. Some of them were quick and painless, while some were long and torturous.

It was evident that time and training had taken a toll on him. With anger, he often stood watching other teens his age enjoying the presence of their parents. This mixed with the rage that soon boiled up inside of him.

"If I ever meet whoever did this to my mom is going down" Kyle would often say in solitude.

He had heard of a mysterious massacre that had occurred in Tokyo, and also a few deaths that happened in Southern California. He had hard of a woman, going to Okinawa to receive a special "Hanzo" sword. With no money, he researched what little information there was on this mystical weapon. After learning all there was to know, he contacted the strange shop that was rumored to have them. Soon after what seemed like hours, the shopkeeper told Kyle that a blonde woman seeking revenge received a sword from that shop.

While on the phone, he also mentioned that she was claiming to be a former member of the "Deadly Viper Assassination Squad". Kyle soon thought of where he'd heard that name.

"Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, California Mountain Snake… MOM!"

As soon as the shopkeeper heard this, he replied in limited English.

"Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, you're the son of that other blonde one? The one-eyed bitch?"

"You're pushing me pal."

"Are you kidding? She stiffed me a meal when she ate here!"

"My mom ate there?"

"Yes, she never paid and also told me where I can find her Hanzo sword. Seems pointless now that I think of it."

"You know where it is?"

"I'll tell you… but on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You pay for the bitch's meal."

So Kyle agreed to this, and to pay the man of he told him where the sword was. He was getting revenge on the bitch that took revenge on Elle.

Kyle did whatever it took to get to the only thing he had from his mother. He took a plane to Tijuana, a bus 400 kilometers north, and joy-rode another 20 kilometers northwest to a run-down shack.

"Is this right?" He thought to himself.

He walked in, cautiously. Not noticing the spiders and cobwebs on the right side because of his "non-existent" (he preferred to call it that) eye. But he only gazed at what he saw on the dusty mantle. Shimmering in the shadows was a beautiful blade resting on a pillow as if it were on display. As we walked up to the sword, which seemed to glow, he noticed a piece of paper sitting next to it. Curious, he read:

Kyle,

I'm sorry I put you through this. You're almost a younger double of me and it's something I'll always take pride in. Before I pass on, Bill would've put the sword here for you to keep. Just so you would know, Beatrix Kiddo, the bitch that's trying to kill me has a daughter. I want you to carry on what I have left. The sword was mine and I thought it would be best if you had it. I heard you are currently training with Pai Mei. That son-of-a-bitch took out my right eye, and from what Bill has told me when he met up with him, he took yours too. He'll die soon enough, don't worry. You're the only thing in the world I care about. Just remember that when you kill someone especially dangerous, always attack the heart.

Love,

Elle Driver April 2, 2002.

Tears dropped down from his left eye as he took the sword. He knew what he'd do.

It was 2:43 AM when Beatrix Kiddo woke to hear sounds from her front door. Grabbing a small knife, she walked ever so slowly to the door before opening it. Nothing but the doormat was on her porch, and it didn't look like there was much life on the street. With the exception of a Corvette that looked strangely like the one Elle Driver used to drive.

"What a stupid bitch." She thought as she shut the door remembering how she killed her in Budd's trailer.

She thought she'd check on B.B., the only thing she truly loved. Walking by a photo of Bill as she opened the door to B.B.'s room, she nearly fainted. The sheets were thrown back showing an empty bed and a broken but open window. Stepping on a note she read:

Thank you,

It looks like I'm returning the favor from someone's death.

The Corvette screamed away as the looked at it though the window. Seeing B.B. in the back seat as it drove away.

In the car, Kyle snickered as he picked up his cell phone and dialed Beatrix's number.

"H-Hello? Who is this?" Bea asked over the phone.

"The one who's putting you through what you fought for again."

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?"

"I'm not telling, because I think I'll put B.B. through what you put me through. Having her mother die at the hands of someone she hates. I'm guessing you hate me by now."

"I'll do anything to get her back, just let her go."

"I'm giving you this, you're talking to a Driver, but it isn't Elle."

He hung up the phone smiling. It was just the beginning of the pain she'd feel.


End file.
